Secrets
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Un secret bien caché peut en cacher d'autres, non ? En tout cas Félicity en a un bien gros... Et s'il était découvert ?


**Me revoilà avec un autre OS ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **Merci pour vos review sur ma traduction, je suis contente que ce petit OS vous plaise !**

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt blanc dévoilant ses muscles définit, ses yeux balayèrent son torse et le désir monta en elle, il avança vers elle comme un prédateur se préparant à sauter sur sa proie, sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration désormais erratique, son regard vif tomba sur le décolleté de sa robe légère qu'il lorgna sans pudeur.

Il tendit la main pour caresser sa clavicule, son doigt calleux glissant sur la peau sensible de la naissance de sa poitrine jusqu'à sous le tissu traçant le contour de son soutien-gorge en dentelle, Felicity se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds et alla à la rencontre sa bouche tentatrice, elle lécha sa lèvre et la mordilla avant d'enterrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues s'entre-mêlèrent dansant cette valse sans fin dont ils connaissaient chaque mouvements. Ses mains ses posèrent sur ses hanches qu'il caressa avec délicatesse, elles glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna la ramenant contre son corps dur, Felicity gémit dans sa bouche en le sentant déjà réveillé contre son ventre, il la voulait au moins autant qu'elle le voulait. Avec désespoir.

Ses mains descendirent sur ses cuisses nues qu'il attrapa dans une démonstration de force qui la laissa pantelante de désir, Felicity s'agrippa à son cou pour ne pas perdre son équilibre pendant qu'il la remontait sur son corps, s'embrassant toujours mais avec un soupçon d'urgence en plus elle racla ses ongles dans ses cheveux court tirant dessus quand il mordit sa langue.

Ses jambes enrouler autour de sa taille, Felicity se frotta sur lui sans aucune honte, elle était si humide, si excitée, complètement enivrée par son odeur si... Lui.

Elle arracha sa robe ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements assortit, son regard se dirigea directement sur ses seins découvert et il la remonta plus haut pour aller déposer des baisers affamés contre la dentelle du soutien-gorge, ses mamelons durement érigés contre le tissu lui firent presque mal tellement elle avait besoin qu'il les touche, de ses doigts, de sa langue, peu importe elle avait besoin de lui.

Il la souleva encore plus et se mit à sucer un mamelon à travers la dentelle, la sensation la fit haleter et elle tira plus fort sur ses cheveux. Il se mit à marcher, elle ne savait pas comment mais il s'était mis à faire quelques pas. Felicity ne savait où il voulait les emmener et son regard tomba sur les grandes fenêtres du loft d'où des rayons de soleil illuminaient la pièce immense.

Felicity souffla de surprise en sentant son dos entrer en contact avec le bois froid d'une des nombreuses poutres qui soutenaient son loft, elle se concentra de nouveau sur cet homme incroyable qui baisait ses seins avec déférence, elle passa sa main derrière elle pour dégrafer le tissu maintenant disgracieux laissant ses seins un peu humide de salive à l'air libre, un frisson la traversa.

Il se pencha cherchant sa bouche qu'elle s'empressa de rencontrer en un baiser lent et sensuel, sa main malaxa un de ses sein, roulant le bout dur entre ses doigts, Felicity caressa ses large épaules savourant la sensation des muscles ondulant sous la peau, une de ses mains dévala la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale massant la peau, arrivée à sa destination elle dû se pencher pour saisir ses fesses ferme, il rit contre ses lèvres et lui murmura qu'il adorait son coté sauvage.

D'un geste brusque il attrapa ses deux mains et les ramena au dessus sa tête les emprisonnant d'une poigne de fer il rit encore en la voyant faire la moue, il savait qu'elle aimait toucher mais se retrouver presque captive l'excita et elle libéra un profond gémissement d'impatience, le feu devenant de plus en plus difficile à refréner dans ses veines. Collant son corps contre le sien il la plaqua contre la poutre, la boucle de sa ceinture s'appuya d'un coup contre son centre brûlant et elle ouvrit la bouche sous la déferlante du plaisir inattendu.

 _\- S'il te plaît..._

Sa respiration était laborieuse alors qu'elle le suppliait. Il la contempla d'un regard admiratif et elle lut dans ses yeux tout les sentiments qui y passèrent, une intense chaleur la remplie, elle se sentait belle sous son regard, sans défaut, sans complexe, sans rien...

L'homme détacha sa ceinture et baissa sa braguette avec une urgence qu'il n'avait pas quelques secondes auparavant, il eut du mal à descendre son pantalon avec ses jambes enroulées autour de lui et les remonta un plus haut sur le bas de son dos, tenant plus fortement ses poignets. Felicity dû fermer ses yeux en le sentant caresser sans resserve sa fente humide, son doigt entra en elle faisant des mouvements de ciseau pendant qu'il dévorait sa gorge de sa bouche, léchant des parcelles de peau et suçant sans relâche un petit pan où naîtra sans doute un suçon.

Électrisée par toutes ses sensations Felicity se tortilla tirant sur la poigne de fer qui retenait ses mains, elle voulait pouvoir le toucher, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts.

Son pouce traça un cercle parfait sur son clitoris le stimulant sans réellement le toucher, ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et les garder enrouler autour de sa taille devint de plus en plus dur, Felicity rejeta sa tête en arrière se cognant contre la poutre, elle avait du mal à tenir dans cette position, elle avait besoin de plus, de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

 _\- Le lit..._

Aussitôt la demande faite, il lâcha ses poignets pour empoigner ses fesses et marcher vers les escaliers à reculons, il manqua de trébucher à cause de son pantalon baissé mais reprit sa marche lente, Felicity profita d'avoir ses mains libres pour caresser son visage et l'embrasser. Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille, distrait il eu du mal à grimper les escaliers et grogna quand elle se mit à attaquer sa gorge qu'elle savait sensible de baiser.

 _\- Felicity..._

Elle sourit contre sa peau, arrivés au lit il la jeta sans ménagement et elle rebondit plusieurs fois la faisant rire, Felicity se poussa jusqu'au milieu du lit se couchant à moitié, son homme enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement se mettant nu face à son regard affamé, il était beau. Tellement beau.

Il monta sur le lit et rampa au dessus d'elle, embrassant ses jambes, son pied, sa cheville, son mollet, son genou qu'il prit bien soin d'aller taquiner l'arrière qu'il savait sensible et ses cuisses qu'il mordit et lécha, l'urgence revint en elle, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle le voulait maintenant.

Felicity attrapa ses épaules pour le ramener vers elle, elle caressa son dos, ses fesses nues pour son grand plaisir, il remonta sa jambe sur sa hanche pour s'installer dans le berceau entre ses cuisses, sa dureté se pressant contre elle faisant s'échapper le gémissement rauque qu'elle retenait au fond de sa gorge.

 _\- J'ai besoin..._

 _\- De quoi as-tu besoin Felicity ? Dis-le moi..._

Il murmurait contre son oreille sans bouger, elle n'arrivait pas à parler restant bouche-bée pendant que le plaisir l'aveuglait et que ses sens primaires disparaissaient, elle ne sentait qu'une chose son doigt qui se frottait contre son nerf sensible, se sentant perdre pied Felicity essaya de s'agripper à son homme, sa vision blanchit alors que l'orgasme dévorait son corps sans délicatesse. Elle cria son nom encore et encore alors que ses doigts continuaient de bouger à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle Felicity le regarda, la lumière dans ses yeux clair comme il l'observait savourant autant qu'elle sa jouissance. Décidant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce elle faufila sa main pour prendre la base de son érection entre ses doigts, il gémit et colla sa tête sur son épaule les yeux fermés, sa main entama un mouvement de va et vient mais il l'arrêta lui disant qu'il voulait venir en elle.

Excitée, Felicity hocha la tête et guida son sexe jusqu'à son centre humide et prêt à l'accueillir, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour rencontrer sa langue, elle ne se lasserait jamais de ses baisers tantôt tendre tantôt passionnés, elle ne se lasserait jamais de son corps.

Il glissa sa main sous son dos, souleva son bassin et entra à l'intérieur d'elle sans hâte profitant de chaque sensations, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps s'arqua alors qu'il la remplissait.

Le lit se mit à grincer sous les coups de rein progressif de l'homme au dessus d'elle, Felicity ferma ses yeux sous un coup de foudre de plaisir qui explosa dans son bas-ventre, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, elle remonta ses deux jambes pour les accrocher derrière les cuisses de son homme.

 _\- Oh mon dieu oui !_

Elle cria son plaisir encore et encore en griffant son dos incapable de se retenir.

 _\- Plus fort !_

L'homme accéléra ses va et vient sous sa demande et l'orgasme qu'elle sentait se construire devint de plus en plus proche, il prit ses jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules lui permettant de la pénétrer plus profondément et changer l'angle, l'effet fut immédiat Felicity sentit des milliers de fourmillements lui piquer la peau, sa vision noircie et l'extase la foudroya. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans la jouissance en grognant son prénom avant de s'effondrer sur elle de tout son poids lui coupant le souffle... Elle l'accueilli avec bonheur se blottissant contre lui en souriant.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Elle caressa ses cheveux en souriant, il prononçait ces petits mots à chaque fois... Et à chaque fois elle se mordillait la lèvre avant de lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se lève et qu'elle ne se libère de lui, toujours à l'intérieur d'elle. Il émit un geignement de mécontentement et tenta de la rattraper.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Tu m'as affamé ! Je vais chercher un truc à manger._

Il sourit et se laissa retomber sur le lit en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle attrapa une chemise qu'il avait laissé la veille et l'enfila ne voulant pas que ses voisins la reluque alors qu'elle était nue... Même si à cette heure si, tout le monde était sans doute au travail.

Félicity se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit le pain de mie, elle n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais elle était tout à fait capable de préparer un sandwich à la confiture. Elle en fit deux, lui aussi devait avoir faim. Elle choisit la confiture de fraise sachant qu'il adorait ça. Elle ajouta du beurre de cacahuète sur le sien, il venait de lui faire vivre deux orgasmes intenses, il devait reprendre des forces. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le loft, elle se tourna d'un coup se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure ci, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se tendit en se trouva face à John... Que faisait-il là ? Il devait sortir avec Lyla et son fils.

 _\- John ?_

Elle le sentit gênée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise, celle d'un homme en plus. Elle se déplaça derrière la table afin qu'il ne la voit pas aussi peu habillée.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Je... Je venais voir si tu voulais passer la journée avec nous..._

 _\- Oh... C'est gentil mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis... Occupée..._

 _\- Je vois ça... J'ai entendu ça..._

Elle rougit de plus belle comprenant qu'il avait dû venir quelques minutes plus tôt et entendre ce qui se passait à l'étage. Merde ! C'était déjà assez gênant qu'il la voit dans cette tenue mais en plus qu'il l'ai entendu en plein ébat sexuel était... Encore plus que gênant.

 _\- Que veux-tu que je dises John ?_

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, personne ne savait pas qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit et ça ne devait pas changer... Elle craignait sa réaction si ça se savait.

- _J'aimerais aller me changer, tu peux me laisser s'il te plaît ? Je t'appelle ce soir._

Elle passa devant lui en tirant sur sa chemise, elle savait que cette dernière était suffisamment longue pour qu'il ne voit rien mais c'était un réflexe.

 _\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?_

Félicity se tendit, il lui posait la question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas John... C'est ma vie privée..._

Elle n'était pas en colère mais ne voulait pas lui parler de ça, ce n'était pas le bon moment. John se rapprocha, il semblait lui en vouloir mais de quoi ? Il lui prit le bras sans non plus la serrer trop fort afin de ne pas lui faire de mal.

 _\- Félicity dis-moi... Qui est-ce ?_

Elle le repoussa, mais John ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter les choses. Elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse réfléchir avant de savoir si elle devait lui parler.

 _\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est ma vie privée... Rentre chez toi, je t'appelle ce soir._

Il la regarda sans être décidé à partir avant de se placer devant elle. Félicity jeta un œil aux escaliers, il n'était pas là, ouf... Avec de la chance il s'était endormi. Elle n'aurait pas à tout lui raconter une fois que John serait parti. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine la colère semblant grandir à l'intérieur de lui.

 _\- Toi et Oliver avez rompu depuis quoi ? Deux mois ? Et tu te retrouves déjà un mec ?_

Et voilà, les reproches commençaient... Elle ferma les yeux et voulut lui passer devant mais il se plaça de telle façon qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer.

 _\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais... Mais j'ai dû me tromper... Parce que si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas si vite passer à autre chose._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Félicity, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle de ça...

 _\- Toute cette histoire a permis que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu ressentais, c'est pas plus mal... Mais sache qu'il n'a pas intérêt de le savoir... Sinon il souffrira encore plus et ça je ne te pardonnerais pas !_

Elle ferma ses yeux, cette fois les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle voulait fuir, partir loin d'ici et ne plus revenir mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution et puis il la retrouverait.

 _\- Laisse-la John !_

John vit Oliver descendre des escaliers, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, son ami enfilait un T-shirt avant de sauter les dernières marches et de venir enlacer Félicity qui pleurait toujours.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Oliver ne dit rien, il se contenta de caresser ses joues essuyant ses larmes aux passages.

 _\- J'ai essayé de le faire partir..._

 _\- Je sais, je t'ai entendu, ce n'est rien. Il aurait fini par le savoir._

Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui dire d'aller s'habiller, elle hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois en direction de son ami. Elle lui en voulait mais Oliver allait tout lui dire. Elle monta les marches après avoir embrassé une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait.

 _\- Alors ?_

Oliver soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti John ? Elle t'a dit que ça ne te regardait pas..._

 _\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes mes amis, ça me regarde._

 _\- Non... On ne voulait pas que ça se sache... Pas pour le moment._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ? Nous aurions tous été très heureux... Et..._

 _\- Justement John... Ce qui s'est passé nous a blessé, tout les deux, elle et moi... On avait besoin de temps._

Oliver ferma les yeux en se souvenant de leurs retrouvailles, ils n'avaient pas prévu ça, c'était arrivés après la mort de Darhk, ils étaient seuls un soir, ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien et avait fini par se retrouver nus sur le sol du QG à faire l'amour sans se demander ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Oliver avait pensé qu'elle lui dirait que c'était une erreur mais il l'avait trouvé le lendemain matin... En train de pleurer parce qu'elle pensait parvenir à partir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais elle n'avait pas pu... Ils avaient encore parlé d'eux cette fois, Oliver s'était excusé mille fois pour son mensonge et Félicity avait fini par lui pardonner. Ils s'étaient réconciliés, remis ensemble mais avaient décidés de ne pas en parler à leurs amis et famille, préférant garder le secret.

 _\- Ça fait combien de temps ?_

 _\- John..._

 _\- S'il te plaît..._

 _\- Un peu plus d'un mois..._

John ne dit rien, surprit de ce que son ami lui dit mais il vit que Oliver était en colère, son poing était serré et il essayait de garder son calme.

 _\- Je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de lui parler... Même si ce n'était pas moi avec elle... Comme elle te l'a dit, c'est sa vie, pas la tienne._

 _\- Et ça ne t'aurais pas fait de peine ? Oliver..._

 _\- Bien sur que ça m'en aurait fait... Mais si elle est heureuse, même si c'est sans moi, ça me va... Et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !_

John soupira en secouant la tête et s'apprêta à repartir avant de rebrousser chemin. Il allait partir quand il entendit des pas de quelqu'un qui court, il se retourna de nouveau avant de voir son amie dévaler les marches en courant, une main sur la bouche et se diriger vers les toilettes. La jeune femme regrettait d'avoir demandé à installer une baignoire dans la salle de bain du haut... Cette dernière était en travaux et elle ne pouvait plus y avoir accès. Elle laissa la porte ouverte et vida le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. Oliver n'attendit pas, rempli un verre d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il posa le verre sur la petite table d'appoint et lui caressa le dos.

 _\- Ça va ?_

Elle hocha la tête avant de vomir de nouveau. Oliver se redressa et poussa ses cheveux afin qu'elle ne les salisse pas. Quand elle eut fini elle se recula et s'adossa contre le torse de son homme qui posa un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Désolée... C'est rare que ça me fasse ça en journée... Je n'aime pas que tu me vois comme ça..._

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de tendre le bras et de lui donner le verre d'eau qu'elle prit. Oliver lui sourit.

 _\- Je suis ton mari... Je ne veux être nul part ailleurs._

Elle sourit et lui redonna le verre qu'il déposa sur la tablette. John était surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il voulait se rassurer quant-à l'état de son amie et il apprenait qu'ils étaient mariés.

 _\- Mari ?_

Oliver ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, il avait craché le morceau sans s'en rendre compte. Félicity se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Oliver se leva et l'aida à en faire de même, la jeune femme se tourna vers le lavabo et entreprit de se laver les dents. Oliver la laissa seule et avança vers John.

 _\- On s'est mariés le mois dernier... Peu de temps après nous être réconciliés... On ne voulait pas faire marche arrière... On voulait avancer._

John hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire, il voulait en coller une à Oliver de lui avoir fait croire que rien avait changé entre eux, il voulait les engueuler pour avoir joué avec ses nerfs mais il savait que ça ne rimerait à rien.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

Oliver hocha la tête tout en regardant sa femme qui reposait sa brosse à dent.

 _\- Très bien oui... On avait prévu de tout annoncer à Noël. Mais vu que tu sais déjà presque tout..._

Félicity sourit en sortant de la salle de bain, elle hocha la tête et vint se coller contre son mari.

 _\- Je suis enceinte... De quelques semaines seulement..._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en souriant encore plus, Oliver sourit aussi et joignit celle de sa femme... Leur bébé... Ils avaient été surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures, juste avant leur étreinte intense. Depuis quelques jours Félicity ne se sentait pas en forme, elle était nauséeuse le matin, fatiguée et mangeait peu, ne voulant pas inquiéter son mari elle ne lui avait rien dit et avait pris un rendez-vous chez son médecin. Il lui avait fait une prise de sang et les résultats étaient tombés. Quand elle l'avait appris, elle avait eu peur de sa réaction, tout allait tellement vite... Elle était rentrée au loft, une boule au ventre ne sachant pas ce que son mari allait lui dire... Elle pensait que Oliver ne serait pas là mais c'était le contraire, il était bien là et il avait sourit en la voyant mais avait ravalé son sourire en voyant qu'elle avait l'air effrayé.

 **Flash Back**

 _\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Il s'approcha d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula. Oliver fut blessé de son geste, pas une fois elle n'avait fait ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et malgré leur mariage il craignait toujours qu'elle ne change d'avis et qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui... Félicity se rendit compte de son regard blessé et s'en voulut, elle se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime... C'est juste... Que je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de ce que je vais t'annoncer..._

Oliver posa ses mains sur ses bras et la força à se reculer, il souriait et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Dis-moi... Quoi que ce soit, tout ira bien._

 _\- Je suis enceinte... J'étais mal depuis quelques jours alors j'ai fais une prise de sang... Je sais que c'est trop tôt et qu'on a jamais parlé d'enfants... Mais il est là et je ne veux pas..._

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes qui l'empêchèrent de continuer. Elle voulut répondre à son baiser mais il se retira, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Depuis quand ?_

 _\- Mon médecin pense depuis quatre ou cinq semaines environ... Selon le taux d'hormones..._

Oliver sourit, leur bébé avait été conçu lors de leurs retrouvailles, en tout cas à cette époque là à peu près, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Félicity avait été ravie de la réaction de son mari et il lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour durant de longues heures avant que John ne vienne interrompre leur bonheur.

John les regardait, ils semblaient heureux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de ne rien avoir dit à personne.

 _\- Vous alliez nous le dire à Noël ?_

 _\- Oui... On voulait profiter de nous retrouver, c'est tout._

 _\- Ok... Je pense que je comprends... Et je suis désolé Félicity... Pour toute à l'heure._

La jeune femme hocha la tête mais elle ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais déçue, elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça vis à vis d'elle. John finit par partir laissant les époux tout les deux.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui c'est passé..._

 _\- Ok... Tant mieux..._

Oliver posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement, il était encore plat mais d'ici quelques mois ils pourraient sentir leur bébé bouger.

 _\- J'ai hâte de le sentir... Et de savoir si ce sera un garçon ou une fille..._

Félicity sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

 _\- Tu voudrais savoir ?_

 _\- Bien sur, pas toi ?_

 _\- Si, ce sera plus facile pour préparer sa chambre. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on le dise... Juste nous, tu veux bien ?_

Oliver sourit et hocha la tête.

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux..._

 _\- Je veux que ta sœur nous tanne pour savoir... Que ma mère nous pose des questions afin d'essayer de nous piéger... Que tout le monde essaye d'entrer dans sa chambre..._

Il sourit encore et posa un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu sais... Je me fiche d'avoir un garçon ou une fille tant qu'il ou elle est en bonne santé... Mais avoir une petite fille qui te ressemble et qui me fait fondre rien que par un sourire..._

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de réclamer un baiser qu'il fut ravi de lui donner.

 _\- Tu te rends compte..._

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau du bout des lèvres.

 _\- ... Que si on a une fille..._

Un autre baiser.

 _\- ... Elle te mènera par le bout du nez._

 _\- Oui, je le sais... Tout comme sa mère... Mais je m'en fiche, elle sera parfaite._

Ils se sourirent avant de rester enlacer l'un contre l'autre, ils finiraient par dire la vérité aux autres mais pour le moment ils voulaient simplement profiter l'un de l'autre.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

Oliver se trouvait dans son bureau sa sœur venait d'entrer, Théa savait que son frère lui cachait quelque chose, à Noël elle avait bien vu qu'il était différent mais il n'avait rien dit. Le couple avait décidé de les faire patienter encore un peu ayant entendu de Barry et des autres qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas fait l'un pour l'autre s'ils avaient rompus. Ça les avait blessé, l'un comme l'autre alors ils avaient décidés de ne rien dire... Même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas tarder à se savoir, Félicity était enceinte de trois mois, d'ici peu son ventre commencerait à se voir et ils ne pourraient plus rien cacher. Il était hors de question qu'il doute quant-à la paternité d'Oliver. Ce bébé était le leur et personne n'allait en douter.

 _\- Ollie, je peux te parler ?_

Oliver répondit rapidement au message que Félicity venait de lui envoyer, disant qu'elle avait acheter quelques vêtements neutres pour leur bébé. Il lui répondit qu'il avait hâte de les voir et reposa le portable afin d'écouter sa sœur.

 _\- Bien sur, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Tu avais promis... De ne plus rien me cacher Ollie._

 _\- Je ne..._

 _\- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît..._

Oliver soupira, il allait devoir lui dire mais il voulait le faire en douceur alors il commença à parler.

 _\- Je suis amoureux Théa... Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été._

La jeune femme était surprise, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère lui disait ça alors qu'il y a quelques mois il était brisé à cause de sa rupture avec Félicity mais plus elle le regardait plus elle se disait qu'il ne lui mentait pas... Son frère était heureux... Elle était déçue que ça n'ai pas marché avec Félicity, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme et aurait adoré l'avoir comme belle-sœur.

 _\- Et ce n'est pas tout Théa._

 _\- Oh ? Et quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Elle est enceinte et on va se marier._

Il sourit en lui disant ça, le couple avait décidé de renouveler leur vœux une fois que tout le monde serait au courant afin qu'ils soient là pour célébrer leur bonheur. Ils n'avaient pas de date vu que personne à part John ne le savait mais Félicity avait demandé à ce que leur bébé soit là afin de pouvoir rentrer dans sa future robe.

Théa ne pouvait pas croire ça, elle s'approcha de son frère en levant les mains. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire cette erreur.

 _\- Ollie... Je t'aime, tu le sais... Mais s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça... Si cette femme est bien enceinte je comprends que tu veuilles prendre tes responsabilités mais..._

Oliver sentit un frisson le parcourir, comment sa sœur pouvait croire qu'il était du genre à se marier parce qu'il avait mit une femme enceinte ? Il se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça Théa... Je l'aime plus que tout... On a décidé de se marier avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte._

Oliver reçu un message, il prit son téléphone et sourit en voyant que Félicity venait de lui envoyer une tenue en photo, c'était un pyjama blanc avec écrit _« je vous mène par le bout du nez »_ , il se souvenait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet quelques semaines auparavant et se dépêcha de lui demander de l'acheter, il était parfait.

 _\- Oh !_

Oliver leva la tête et vit sa sœur penchée au dessus de son épaule, elle regardait l'écran et devait voir le nom du destinataire. Oliver ferma l'écran et regarda sa sœur.

 _\- Tu es trop curieuse Speedy._

 _\- Pourquoi Félicity t'envoie cette photo ? Elle sait ?_

 _\- Bien sur qu'elle sait, c'est normal, c'est la principal intéressée._

Théa fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Oliver soupira et s'adossa contre son fauteuil.

 _\- Tu n'es pas perspicace..._

Il lui sourit et Théa comprit d'elle même.

 _\- Sérieux ? Pitié Ollie, dis-moi que tu ne me mens pas parce que si c'est le cas je te jure que je t'en colle une !_

 _\- Je ne te mens pas. Félicity est enceinte._

Théa sauta au cou de son frère sans même que celui-ci ne puisse se lever, elle était heureuse de la nouvelle, heureuse de savoir que son frère et son amie s'étaient remis ensemble, heureuse de devenir tante, heureuse que tout se termine bien.

Les semaines passèrent et le ventre de Félicity s'arrondissait, ils avaient finis par annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde et ils étaient tous surpris et avait demandé pourquoi ils ne leur avaient pas parlés plus tôt. Le couple leur dit la vérité, ils ne le voulaient pas, c'était leur secret et ils voulaient le garder pendant quelques temps. Il ne restait qu'un secret à révéler, celui du sexe de leur enfant mais ils comptaient bien le garder pour eux jusqu'à la naissance.

Oliver avait ses mains posées sur le ventre de sa femme et souriait, le bébé donnait des coups de plus en plus fort et il adorait sentir ses mouvement sous ses paumes.

 _\- Un vrai mini toi, y'a pas de doute !_

Ils sourirent, heureux.

 _\- Tu sais que tout le monde a lancé un pari pour savoir si on attend un garçon ou une fille ?_

Oliver se redressa et la regarda.

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Ouais... Je ne sais pas qui a parié quoi... Mais en comptant nos amis de Central City, la majorité pense que c'est un garçon._

 _\- Lance a dit que c'était une fille... Il a dit je cite « à toi de voir l'inquiétude d'un père quand sa fille grandit » !_

Félicity sourit et posa une main dans les cheveux de son mari.

 _\- Et tu feras quoi ?_

 _\- Rien du tout... Mais Green Arrow je ne sais pas... Je pense qu'il menacera tout ce qui a un chromosome Y et qui s'approchera d'elle._

Elle éclata de rire imaginant bien son mari menacer quiconque s'approchera de leur fille. Lance avait raison, c'était une petite fille qui grandissait dans le ventre de Félicity, tout le monde les tannait pour savoir la vérité mais ils ne disaient rien, préférant garder le secret jusqu'à la naissance.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Félicity était assise dans son lit d'hôpital, elle était épuisée par les quinze heures qu'elle avait passé à mettre sa fille au monde. Quinze heure de douleurs, de cris, d'insultes envers Oliver qui l'avait malgré tout soutenu en lui disant qu'il les aimait toutes les deux et pourtant leur fille était là... Dans ses bras, enveloppée dans sa petite couverture blanche, ses yeux fermés, elle était parfaite.

 _\- Elle te ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Oliver se rapprocha et poussa un peu la couverture afin d'admirer leur fille, il sourit et secoua la tête.

 _\- Non, je trouve que c'est ton portrait craché..._

 _\- Idiot... C'est tout toi... Elle a tes oreilles, la forme de ton visage, ton nez et tes yeux !_

 _\- Mon amour... Ils sont fermés ses yeux..._

Félicity sourit et reporta son attention sur leur fille qui dormait toujours.

 _\- M'en fiche, je suis sûre qu'ils sont comme les tiens !_

Oliver sourit et hocha la tête avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Félicity se redressa un peu et voulut poser leur bébé au creux des bras de son père mais elle vit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, pas rassuré.

 _\- Vas-y..._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- C'est ta fille... La notre... Elle a besoin de toi... Ne t'en fais pas... Elle ne pourra jamais être plus en sécurité que dans tes bras..._

Oliver se décida finalement et prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle lui semblait légère, il ne la sentait même pas. La fillette fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux et Oliver sourit, sa femme avait tort, il en était certain... Elle aurait ses yeux à elle.

 _\- Bonjour Aria..._

Aria Dearden Queen, c'était le nom qu'ils avaient choisi pou leur fille. Oliver avait envoyé un message à tout le monde en disant que la petite Aria Queen était née, il avait reçu des messages de tout le monde les félicitant. Ils avaient réussi à tenir le secret jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille. Oliver se tourna vers sa femme qui regardait les deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout avec tendresse et amour.

 _\- Merci... Je t'aime._

Félicity sourit et leva les yeux vers lui, elle était épuisée mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas inviter son mari à la rejoindre dans le lit, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il s'allongea près d'elle et déposa leur fille entre eux. Félicity posa une main sur la joue de son mari et lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle les aimait plus que tout et qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier... Leur mariage, leur vie, leur fille... C'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé... En secret pendant des années.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il ne tape pas haut, je le sais, mais je l'aimais bien =)**

 **merci à Alissa pour sa scène Hot lol, je n'étais pas inspirée sur ce coup là XD**

 **La semaine prochaine je commencerais la nouvelle fic intitulée « le contrat », j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


End file.
